Knowing
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Pan was taken away from her family the day of her birth. Her family believes she died at birth, therefore, no one ever looked for her until they meet a teenager who seems strangely familiar. Pan has been in the run from agencies and trying to escape she runs to different locations each time they are close. This times destination is Satan City, there she meets a boy who is in the...


**Summery: **Pan was taken away from her family the day of her birth. Her family believes she died at birth, therefore, no one ever looked for her until they meet a teenager who seems strangely familiar. Pan has been in the run from agencies and trying to escape she runs to different locations each time they are close. This times destination is Satan City, there she meets a boy who is in the run like her and takes him under her wing. The Son's and Brief's come in to eat at the café she works at and from there on the secrets will start to unfold.

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing except for new characters mentioned...especially Zero and Dewy they are mine.

* * *

**Chapter I**

It's funny how life works for me. I've run from the agencies since I was seven for a crime I didn't even commit. My good for nothing parents Jock and Shuie are dead and brother Uno is most likely dead too. Each new town or city I land in will only last me a few months before they catch up to me again. I've got cash on me sure, but I'm not allowed to touch it till I'm eighteen it was actually a gift from grandma Moon, she left some to Uno too, but Jock got to it before Uno even knew about it.

The name is Pan. Pan Moon. Some call me The Panther because of my long dark straight hair, gleaming eyes, and the speed I'm gifted with. The name is only known to a few who bothered to know me; that's if I allowed them. It seems the name sticks as soon as someone sees me in action.

The moon is out and I'm only grateful it's not a full one tonight. Apparently, the moon transforms me into an ape. The first time I changed into one was when I was twelve; that was over three years ago. I've learned to avoid the full moon by using basic astronomy. Something to know about me I'm really smart usually one demonstration has me as an intermediate level.

"I see an open area," That was Dewy the talking green retriever. She's strange but an awesome friend.

Nodding I flew down to the field setting her down and my backpack. Taking the capsule out of my backpack I opened it which revealed my house. I actually built it two years ago. There were two rooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and storage room. It was only two floors and small but big enough for me and Dewy.

Opening the door Dewy ran in sniffing like always and waiting for her night snack. Throwing my backpack on the sofa I walked to the kitchen and took out some left over steaks from the night before.

Later, I'm dressed in one of my brother's old shirt reaching mid-thigh. I finished taking a quick bath and brush of my teeth before heading to bed.

Dewy walked ahead of me a few steps on the sidewalk. I needed a job before leaving again. I usually earn money in street racing, fights or I just find a small job like waitress or cashier.

Seeing a sign for help I decided to check it down telling Dewy to stay by the café.

It was pretty neat inside it looked like an old fashion diner. The waitresses all dressed in a white mid sleeve, black vest, black above the knee skirt, and a velvet red apron. The uniform was defiantly better than the other one I had to wear.

"Excuse me I'm here because I saw the for help sign," I spoke to the cashier on the side of the café. He looked up smiled and called for his aunt.

"Aunty Jin she's here for the waitress position,"

"Ah please come sit with me by the table and let's start an interview hon." She looked young possibly late twenties or early thirties. Her hair was black pulled in a short ponytail with wild curls behind her. Her eyes like her nephew were brown and she was very polite throughout the interview.

The questions were easy and the only one she raised an eyebrow was when I answered to work full-time. I shrugged not wanting to let her know if I go to school I'll most likely get caught quicker.

Shaking my hand she told me I got the job.

Squealing in the inside I thanked her and walked around Satan City. It was pretty calm since most kids were at school. The city was large and pretty nice for the most part. Sighing I bought Dewy and me some take out before going back home.

…

A man sat on top of a building in Satan city appearing to be mediating when he felt a strong ki, not as large as three of the z-fighters, but stronger than the others possibly the same as the teen boys. Then again the person could always suppress their energy. Waiting a moment the man decided to bring this up later it didn't seem dangerous…yet.

…

Another, night passed and a new day begins. My new job doesn't start until nine today and it's only four. I don't usually allow myself to sleep over four in the morning. It gives me a head start on some morning training. Grabbing some sweats and pulling my hair in a bun I ran out alone since Dewey's version of morning is when she smells the food.

I started off with a jog throwing a few punches here and there. At my end of the destination I did a quick and easy one arm fifty push ups-each, twenty setups, and then a few stretches before running back home. I was half way home when I caught sight of something brown and then something blue. Stopping I walked closer to the source when it ducked and hid behind a bush.

I knew someone was hiding there but didn't know how to approach it.

_Rumble_

Looking surprise I said out "You know I heard that right?"

The figure shuddered but did not come out. Rolling my eyes I reached down to pick up a small boy. He's covered in dirt, scratches, and a ripped blue shirt. He was half my height and had brown short spiky and curly messy hair. His eyes were a dark grey and he seemed to be blushing though it was hard to tell with all that dirt.

"Hey let me go," The boy said struggling. "I swear I didn't know this was your property honest." He cried out.

"Calm down kid," He almost kicked me with all his struggling "please don't hurt me." I widened my eyes at his remark. Who in the hell would hurt a kid other than my parents?

"I'm not going to hurt you okay?" I shifted him around so I can hold him right as he leaned next to me trembling "Now where are your parents?" So I can have a talk with them on raising children.

He shook crying out "I don't have any please don't send me to an orphanage," He gripped onto my neck and boy was he strong.

"Stop crying I'm not sending you to an orphanage."

"So, you'll let me go?"

"I didn't say that," No way was I letting a kid like this get away. He frowned not knowing what I meant "You're coming home with me. I want you to take a nice hot bubble bath and have breakfast and a new change of clothes," he brightens at bubble bath and his stomach growled at breakfast.

"Yay," I ran off back home going faster than usual. I don't like the feeling of his ribs this kid needs food and a lot of it.

He looked amazed at the speed I went and seemed really innocent like "I'm Pan what's your name?"

He looked at me then said "Zero," Why would anyone name a kid that? I thought my name was bad I was made fun of my name because apparently it meant panties. As if he read my mind he said "My parent's didn't want me and when they threw me away while living in the streets people call me a lot of names Zero was the least mean one I heard," he just looked ready to cry again.

"Well I think Zero is a great name it means no one can compare to you cause what zero plus zero still zero besides it's better than mine. I grew up being called panties," I joked. He giggled at that.

I slowed to a stop at the house "It's small but very comfortable," I placed him down to get the keys and opened it when he suddenly shifted seeming nervous "What's wrong?"

"Do you live with anyone? Would they be okay you brought a street rat?"

"First you're not a street rat and second I only live with Dewy she's an amazing retriever plus now you," Something about this kid makes me want to give him a better life.

He smiled coming next to me and taking the place in feeling less tense as the room was pretty clean. "Come on Zero let's give you a bath,"

"With bubbles," He made sure.

"With bubbles," I told him.

Opening the door I set up the bath with nice warm water and let him pick between blueberry mint and lavender blues. He picked the first which I winked and said good choice. While he enjoyed his bath I went to my room picking out one of my brothers really old blue t-shirt with a t-rex on it and black pants with his old slippers. I'll need to get him clothes. This means shopping. Great note the sarcasm.

Leaving the clothes by the sink I told him when he's ready to just come out. He only laughed while blowing at the blue bubbles turning light brown.

Finishing up by taking the muffins out of the stove I took off the mittens wiping my brow. I cooked a little extra than what I usually eat since I had no idea what his eating habits would be like. Mine was eating large and being satisfied but apparently I eat too much to be considered normal.

"I smell food!" Dewy said coming in. She hopped on a chair eating the plate I set in front of her. "Wow you made a lot. Is this because of whoever is in the bathroom?" Of course her nose could detect anything.

"Yea his name is Zero so be cautious he doesn't know I have a talking dog; only a dog," I said just as I heard the bathroom door opening.

He walked in slowly with the towel behind his neck. The clothes were baggy but don't look like they'll fall. Now that the dirt is off I can see he had the cutest natural blush on his light tanned face some red in his hair. "Well come and eat Zero there is plenty,"

He nodded hopping on the seat next to Dewy. I set his plate with two of everything: eggs, muffins, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and sausages plus a glass of chocolate milk in front. His eyes nearly popped out with drool as the steaming plate set in front "This is for me?"

"Almost," I placed whip cream on top of his pancakes, followed by: strawberries, blueberries, syrup, chocolate syrup, and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream. "Now it is,"

He looked at the mountain of food before starting to scruff it down. I had a similar plate to his only styled different "My pancake is in the shape of a T-rex cool!"

"She really can make food," Dewy said and Zero nodded before stopping and looking over. "You talk?"

"Way to play it Dewy," I said.

Zero calmed down but kept stealing glances of her once in a while. I finished first and announced it was my bath time.

I came out with my hair dried using some energy to help. I dressed in my new waitress uniform and walked out to see Zero playing around with Dewy on the living room floor.

"Guy's I need to get to work want to come?" Zero nodded and laughed when Dewy went under his legs so he could go up. Dewy is a really tall dog and my thoughts is that she is a fourth Dane. Coming out of the house I told Zero to hop on my back while I held Dewy. Doing as told he seemed amazed that I was flying and laughed pretending to be an airplane.

"Wow I sometimes see some guys fly but to see this up close," Huh so there are some people who fly here interesting.

"If you want I could teach you how to fly but it takes practice," He laughed saying he's willing to try.

For the next couple of weeks we got to know each other and we adopted onee-san and ototo-chan to calling each other. Jin thought we were siblings and Zero just smiled so I decided to not correct her and had allowed Dewey to stay saying she could be the mascot. Apparently the savior of the city has a dog that looks like Dewey only he's light brown.

Zero and I have exchanged stories and I even told him that I've been on the run from agencies too. I didn't tell him about what they thought I did to my parents though. Zero had confidence my brother Uno would return which gave me hope for some reason. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now. He even thought having a tail was cool and wished he had one.

We went shopping last week for some clothes and I think we'll need to go again. He's gaining the weight he needed for his body which was good. I told him when he's at average weight it should be easier to learn how to fly.

"Hey Pan-san, Zero-chan, and Dewey-chan," Aki stretched out when he saw us enter. "Glad it's Sunday and closes early eh?" He chuckled. Yup I work on Sunday's too although I take Monday's off.

"Morning," We all chorused. Dewey just doesn't know how to stop talking. Aki and Jin besides us know she can talk and isn't machine activation doing the talk like the costumers believe.

Zero sat by the huge booth by the windows letting his arms goes behind his head with his feet up. I'm glad he's getting much more comfortable. Jin asked him what he wants' for lunch and he responds with "Anything new?"

"Yup I just brought up oden to the menu want to try some?"

"Yea and can I get pink milk and some of your rice sticks?" He asked scratching his head trying to remember the food.

"You mean rice cakes on a stick," She asked.

"Yea," He gave her a full smile. She squealed telling him right away. I admit he looks so adorable wearing that baggy blue hoodie.

The day was pretty calm only about three of us waitresses besides Jin were here and Aki doesn't count since he's mostly as the register.

"Maybe Aunty Jin will let us leave early," Aki said to me and the other two waitresses Kaida, and Yama. Zero was busy eating his meal that he kept complementing on. The bell rang and Aki said "I may have spoken too soon,"

I looked over to see a large group of nine coming in sitting at one of the large booths by Zero. So, they went over to my section I hope I get a nice tip. "Good luck," Yama and Kaida said at the same time before going over to the few costumers on their sides.

"Huh?"

"That group likes to eat a lot especially the guys and that blue haired girl. The short hair and two older women sitting by the older guys dressed as if they were ready to fight are the only ones who eat normal," Aki explained.

"Hey they can't be as bad as me I mean I eat enough to feed four people at each meal," I say.

"Yea and I still don't know where you keep that," He joked.

"I'm just hoping for a large tip," I told him getting the pen behind my ear and notepad out of my pocket.

"Aren't we all," He muttered. "Good luck,"

Nodded I walked over to the group of nine not really expecting much boy was I wrong.

..

After the sparring with both our dads is over; I and Goten wanted to start heading home for some late night video games. Tomorrow is a holiday so there isn't any school. Alright!

Turning around we're stopped by both our moms who also had Bra, Gohan, and Videl behind them.

"Hold it boys," Goten's mom started.

"We haven't been out in over a week and we decided to go eat some late lunch over at the regular place," My mom told us with a smile on her face.

"Woman I want to go train in the gravity room there is no time to go out," Dad said.

"It's food," That got everyone on board except me and Goten we wanted to play video games and order some pizza.

Anyways, while everyone besides Chi-chi, Bra and mom flew over they took the car. Sigh, I understand our moms not flying, but Bra really needs to learn.

We came to a stop in front of Café de Bee. It's named after Videl's dad dog. The place sold pretty good food and the service wasn't bad but it takes forever for the food to cook. Going inside we saw only three tables and one booth occupied out of the place. It might be because it's Sunday and closes early though.

We sat on one of the two largest booths since the other occupied by a kid eating a soup or something.

"Where is the damn humans I want food," Dad as always grumbled demanding for food. "I am royalty I do not need to wait," He continued on while I had a sweat drop embarrassed at my dad.

"Well while she comes let's look at the menu," Gohan replied. We all opened them up and looked at the food. I knew what most of us were thinking which was order pretty much everything in the menu.

"Hi I'm Pan and I'll be your waitress do any of you know what you'd like?" We all froze at her name. It wasn't common which made it easier on Gohan and Videl but I think hearing it made them sad. It's been fifteen years since they lost their daughter and as teens it was a bit dangerous to have kids, but none of us really thought they would lose a baby. I mean even dad's surprised as the baby had saiyan blood and should have survived. Now only some months shy of nearing thirty the couple still don't want any kids in fear of losing another.

"Ah hello," She tried.

I looked up first and felt my face flush. She's really small, but really hot. Long black hair tied in low pigtails kind of like Videl did when she was younger, only hers was straight, besides the slight spikes on the front behind her bangs, she had cream like skin, and big black eyes. That's odd I only know of a few who had that same eye color and they're all sitting by me. I also noticed I couldn't feel her ki at all. What the heck?

"Ah yea can I have two of everything even drinks?" Goku said after recovering from her name. I knew even he and Chi-chi grieved for their dead grandchild.

"Sure," She said writing it down.

"Same for me," Goten said glancing at her then at Gohan.

"And me," Bra said "hold the onions and garlic though,"

"I'll take it all human," Dad told her.

"Kay Mr. Grouchy wants' everything," She snickered not fazed by him.

"And me and him will have the same too," I spoke for me and Gohan.

"I'll take the Gindara saikyo-yaki hold the onions, but add a salad to the side and an ice tea," Mom said.

Chi-Chi looked at Videl than at the menu and then at the waitress "What do you have that would be recommended?"

Pan stopped writing and thought for a second then asked the kid at the booth by us "Hey Zero what would you recommend?"

The kid who had a stick in his mouth eating something quickly swallowed taking it out and saying "I like everything but the oden is really good," He spoke blushing "It has vegetables and yummy cod,"

"Well there you have it," She said then looked back at the boy "Thanks ototo-chan," so that's her brother.

"Welcome onee-chan," He said right back.

"I guess we'll take two of those and some green tea," She spoke then looked at Videl who nodded.

"Cool," She walked over to her brother taking his dishes "Want any dessert?"

Then the owner Jin ran out of nowhere almost knocking Pan down and the dishes "I'll give you your dessert,"

"Hey that's my cute baby brother go get your own," She joked.

"Can't my parents didn't want any more after me and onee-chan. Besides I'm stuck with my nephew over there," She pointed at the guy reading a magazine by the register.

"I heard that,"

"You know I love you still,"

"Yea sure why not," He rolled his eyes.

Pan left to give the order to the chef.

We all sat in silence before Goten broke it "Gohan, Videl are you guys okay?"

They nodded not really saying much "It's been fifteen years and-," he caught himself off not wanting to finish.

We stayed silent again before the boy turned to us and gasped pointing at Gohan and Videl "Hey I know you your Mr. Satan's daughter and son in-law," We thought he wanted an autograph from her dad but he surprised us "You guys know he's weak right?" He then blushed and apologized.

"No it's okay," Videl comforted him.

"Sorry it's just ever since I saw onee-chan fly and show me some of her fighting technique I couldn't help but compare her to everyone,"

"You must really love her huh?" Gohan asked.

"Absolutely she's my hero," He said.

"What about your parents?" Bulma asked.

He looked depressed before saying "Both our parents aren't exactly with us,"

We stayed silent before all of a sudden a strong ki was felt almost high like mine and Goten. Where did it come from?

The doors to the kitchen opened and plates piled high with food brought by Pan. I noticed a few things right then and there. She was the one with a high ki level, she's still hot, and a choker she was wearing was glowing red before it died dully and so did her ki. Was she wearing a compressor?

Walking to us without even struggling to balance the food she started settling it down "Sorry for the wait I had to help the chef cook all these meals,"

"No it's fine we usually wait more than this for the food," Goku told her happily.

Nodding she set the final plate before saying "The rest of your food is still cooking so in the meantime enjoy," Sighing she sat by her brother stealing a forkfuls of his dessert.

"What's wrong onee-chan?"

We all ate silently but secretly paying attention.

"I think I felt Uno's energy for a moment," Whose Uno? A boyfriend, the thought had me stab my knife and fork on the steak.

"Really does that mean he's coming?"

"I don't know…before when we would meet we only had a few days together before…" She left off making me raise an eyebrow at Goten who was right across from me.

"When was the last time you saw your nii-san?" Are they half siblings?

"Hey he's your nii-san too. I know when you guys meet you'll instantly hit it off. And to answer it's been over a year…we usually have some sort of contact now and again but no longer than two weeks and to finally sense him after a whole year is odd,"

It was silent except for the sips of drinks and utensils now and again.

"Is that why you believed he was gone?" That's strange is someone after them. It was silent and from the corner of my eyes I saw her nod at Zero. "What does he look like?"

"Uno well to start he's tall; six-foot one, dark blond short hair-spiked; not in a Mohawk way, an olive skin tone, green eyes, loves to wear sunglasses and to impersonate everyone, usually wears shorts, muscle shirt, jacket, and his running shoes. He's really funny, is a really good distraction, can make anyone feel better, and he's my best friend,"

"Wow so he looks nothing like you, but acts like you?" Zero said. "Does he at least have a tail like you?"

I had to hold back my choking after hearing that. Everyone stopped eating when they heard the tail part.

"No. Uno was born looking too much like Jock and Shuie; apparently I got my grandfather's looks, but the way Shuie was I wouldn't be surprised if she cheated on him with a monkey. That would explain some things," She whispered the last part but we were able to catch it.

"I know the feeling when Saco found out Dime had an affair and that I wasn't his real son Saco told her to get rid of me and she was quick to do so," What is wrong with these two parents? Some things aren't adding up but there is one thing that I am curious about.

A few minutes passed with us giving the other a look. Pan returned with more food and cleaned up the plates we're done with but before she left Gohan asked "How old are you Miss. Pan,"

"I'm fifteen therefore you can just call me Pan," She smiled before leaving with all the dishes.

Gohan watched Pan with tears appearing. Videl hid her face on her hands muttering to herself about not being able to believe this. "Is it really possible she was alive this whole time?"

My dad took a sip of his drink before placing it on the table "I told you it was impossible to lose a saiyan. Someone must have taken her away and replaced her with another," He stated.

We all stayed silent staring at our meals on the table trying to comprehend what we were all thinking. It might be possible that this Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, but how can we get enough proof?

..

Sitting back down with Zero I sighed rubbing my temples. This stupid choker felt like it was constricting me again. I hate how I can't get it off. It hasn't been this bad in the past maybe a shock or two, but choking me? Ugh. My head hit the table with frustration.

"Onee-Chan," Zero looked at me with concern.

"It's nothing Zero," I smiled brightly. I couldn't help it. It was like an instinct to not let anyone in on any burden of mine. I took his drink swirling my finger on the edges "So I was thinking we'd go and shop for some more clothes and even some new textbooks-for the both of us," Just because I don't go to school doesn't mean I can slack and neither can he.

He cocked his head to the side with chocolate sauce all over his mouth "Does that mean we have to go to school?" He whined.

I chuckled at him "No," he smiled "But that doesn't mean we can allow ourselves to be ignorant," he groaned out loud "Oh come on it can't be that bad-I'm still alive right?" I joked.

He didn't want to laugh, but a giggle escaped "I don't like math though," I learned a little after I took him in that he did end up in a home once and let's just say they had a visit by the police.

"I'll teach you-I am an astronomer," I joked again "At least in my head,"

He giggled again then released a small burp causing another wave of laughter from him. Dewy came oven hopping on the booth and laying her head on my lap "Pan something feels strange," ever heard the saying that a dog senses danger? Well believe it.

Before I could question the place shook.

* * *

**Most stories are adoptable so please contact me if you're interested.**

**Please review and tell me what you think=)**


End file.
